


The Greatest Gift

by HatterSaz



Series: Christmas 2015 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed gives Al the greatest gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the feels but hey, MERRY CHRISTMAS XD

I awoke to a strange feeling. I blinked wearily as sunlight bored into my eyes. Without really thinking, I raised my arm to stop the sun from blinding me. Then, as my mind began to work, I realized something. I have arms! Quickly, I sat up in the soft bed and moved the smooth sheets to look at my legs. I can feel again! I gazed down in wonder at the flesh covering my muscles and bones. I am so happy…

That’s before I noticed that one of my legs was missing. Well, not so much missing as much as, different. My left leg was made out of metal. It confused me, until I saw that my right arm was in the same state. When everything clicked, my eyes widened. Though, now I know. They’re not really my eyes, are they?

I hear a chuckle and my head flies up. Sat in front of me, is me. My armour body is sat staring at me. I can’t read its expression. Guessing from the chuckle, I think it’s smiling. But why would my armour be chuckling? And why aren’t I in it anymore? I am so lost. The happiness I felt a moment ago forgotten.

“Good morning Al.”

Again my eyes - except their not mine - widen. Why? Why would he do this? And how? I can’t figure it out. I search my brain - though, it’s not really mine - for answers but draw a blank. It’s not my body, my organs, my nervous system but, it somehow is. It all works at my command and has my thoughts and memories. How is this happening?

“How?”

The armour, no, my brother shifts his weight and goes to stand. However, as he goes to straighten his right leg, he stumbles. He chuckles again and rubs the back of his helmet.

“Seems I have my work cut out for me huh? And to answer your question… It’s not important. What IS important is that you have a body for Christmas.”

If he had a face right now, I know he would be goofily grinning. He has a habit of doing that when he succeeds. Though, my brain - again, not mine - can’t really comprehend what he’s done. Why won’t he tell me how? And, what does he mean ‘for Christmas’? I have to know. What has he done?

“Why are you doing this?”

He shifts again and manages to stand without help. Though, he hits his helmet off the low ceiling and winces. Then realization hits him and he shrugs. That’s right, that body doesn’t feel pain. But this one will. Does that mean if it’s attacked I’ll die? Or will I get zapped back to the armour and watch as my brother perishes? I don’t want that!

“Why would you do this?!”

My armoured brother turns to me and I can practically see the confusion on his face. Though, when he laughs, I am confused.

“Sorry. Just didn’t expect to see my face pouting like a kid.”

He’s making it sound like a joke! How can he not be scared? Is he insane? I probably already know that answer, don’t I? I continue with the face I hadn’t realized I had been pulling and wait. Not a moment later, there’s a reverberating sigh inside of the armour and my brother speaks.

“I found an alchemist circle. It works for a single day and lets the user switch with who or whatever he or she places it on. So, I switched with you for Christmas. You want to eat that delicious quiche Mrs. Hughes cooks right?”

I can feel my heart ache. He risked his life to let me eat some quiche for Christmas?! What if it went wrong and something happened? He’s so stupid!

“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”

Ed takes a step back before straightening himself. He crosses the large metal arms across his - but it’s really mine - chest. I can see the face he wants to pull but can’t. He can’t make any faces now. Not with that body. However, even though I thought he would speak, he doesn’t. Instead, he stands watching me. Silently encouraging me to get to my feet. No, to his feet. I have to remember that.

With a sigh, I try to stand. It’s not much different from standing in armour but, I still stumble a little. I hear rattling and realize Ed had moved to catch me. Though, I saved myself before I face planted the floor. Would I have face planted the floor? Or would brother have felt the pain instead? This day is going to hurt my brain.

Eventually I make it to my feet. It was so weird feeling the soft carpet beneath my foot. Feeling the bristles between my toes as I walked. Even the feeling of my - Ed’s - hair flowing as I walked was weird. Everything was weird. Being able to drink, and eat, and, though you might not like the idea, the need to visit the bathroom was weird. Every little detail I had slowly forgotten was brought back to me. I must have looked like a child with the way I was walking and gaping in awe at mundane things. I never would have thought it but, this may be the greatest gift brother has given me.

* * *

 

True to his word, we visited the Hughes’. At first, they were confused by Ed’s sudden change in character. I couldn’t hold in my laugh as I heard Ed behind me grumbling in the armour. Of course we explained it to them. Mr. Hughes didn’t seem happy at first and lead Ed into another room. He and brother were in there for a while. But, once they joined us, they both seemed fine.

I got to play with Elicia! It was so much fun! Being able to interact with her and feel how warm she was. It was amazing. Interacting with everyone felt different. Good different. But, at the same time, it was unnerving. Knowing that I was like this before but not being able to remember how things felt, it was weird and it scared me. How much would I forget? And how fast would these feelings disappear? Would I remember what it was like to play with soft toys? Would I remember what it felt like to have my hair ruffled by a laughing Mr. Hughes? What about the bristles of a carpet and the cold, hard tiles of a kitchen? Would even the feeling of snowflakes touching my skin become a distant memory? These thoughts haunted me all day. And yet, I found myself having fun too.

The quiche was AMAZING! I can’t believe I get to cross this off my list! Maybe, I could leave it there? No. That’s not fair to Mrs. Hughes. I was sure to thank her properly, and Mr. Hughes for letting us stay. Of course they waved it off and invited us back. It makes me glad we know them. I know! From now on, I will consider the Hughes a part of my family. It’s only right.

* * *

 

We’re sat at the train station, waiting for a train so we can visit Winry. It’s quiet between us but the station is bustling with life. I can hear it in a different light. The sound of trains sat on the tracks, waiting to leave. The sound of families rushing to catch their train. The smell of smoke from the stationary trains. The breeze from the open walls. The occasional gush of wind from an entering or exiting train. It felt nice. And it painted an image in my mind that I can feel, even with my eyes closed. Yet, I knew it was coming to an end. I wouldn’t be able to feel these things for a while. But, I’m happy for the chance. Against my initial belief, I enjoyed the experience.

“It’s almost time.”

I hear my brother say it and my heart sinks. Though, it is his heart. I hope he knows I will be forever grateful. This is the best present I could, will, ever receive.

“Thank you brother.”

There’s a rattle and I look to see his - my - arm waving me off. I can feel a sting behind my - his - eyes. He is the greatest brother.

“Don’t thank me. I’m just glad you had fun.”

I can’t help it. Even if I’m in his body, essentially hugging myself, I do it anyway. May arms wrap around his cold, metal waist and I freeze. Nothing. I can’t feel anything. I look up and see my brother staring at his - my - arms.

“Cold…”

I retract a little and look at my - his - arms. I don’t feel anything. They’re red from the cold metal but, I don’t register it. Is this what happens when you change back? Senses come first? Feeling the sting in my - Ed’s - eyes again, I tackle the armour.

“Ow…”

I don’t even care it hurt him. As bad as that may seem. I just want to remember the feeling of holding him. So that’s what I do. Even as my vision darkens and my breath vanishes. Even as my thoughts feel like their being shifted. I hold him. Feeling the cold of metal on flesh. The last thing I feel, is arms around me.

Then, I open my eyes. Everything seems smaller now. There is no more feeling in my limbs. Empty. That’s what I am now. Though, I can still remember how things felt. Every little detail I was careful to remember, still sits in my memories.

I look down, and see Ed, the best brother ever, looking at me apologetically. Instinctively, my arms fly around him like they had mere moments ago. And again, he winces at the force behind it.

“Merry Christmas brother!”

A light chuckle and an embrace I can no longer feel, but love all the same.

“Merry Christmas Al.”


End file.
